


Detailing Test

by SaiiborumaSupremacy



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Henry Stickmin Uses ASL, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Nightmares, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Selectively Mute Henry Stickmin, Swearing, Toppat Recruits Ending | TR (Henry Stickmin), Valiant Hero Ending | VH (Henry Stickmin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaiiborumaSupremacy/pseuds/SaiiborumaSupremacy
Summary: This is just a test to see how good I can detail things pls ignore this
Relationships: Ellie Rose & Henry Stickmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Detailing Test

**Author's Note:**

> Go read something else why did you click???

Henry hung his dark blue Toppat on a hook as he laid down and tried to settle, let all his emotions and thoughts even out this calm water that hadn't been disturbed by a even a gust of wind. He wasn't used to this, really. It was quiet, _too quiet._ No noise whatsoever, but it's confusing him whether he's searching for sounds or not. He was met with complete silence. Of course, he was in outer space. The inky black thick blanket of endless darkness which holds plenty of mystery. And the thousands of white glittering stars which are unmeasurable distances away.  
No sound, complete silence. It was making him uncomfortable.  
Henry slowly blinked once. He barely felt like he could stay still, and he felt the need to be wary.  
Why was this? Who knows.  
No one was going to attack him in space, especially not with hundreds of other criminals who wore top hats as a sign of being part of the infamous Toppat Clan. And why would he even be a main target? The biggest targets are Reginald and his Right Hand Man.  
The Right Hand Man... without his cybernetics. In some other timelines, he teemed with them. But this one, no. Just the Right Hand Man like he first was when Henry raided the airship and stole the priceless Romanian Ruby.  
Henry tried to stop his stream of thoughts, reaching him, thought after thought after thought. He tended to overthink quite frequently, as if every situation were the situation from the Triple Threat timeline when he and Ellie were tossed into the Toppat cafeteria.  
Ellie.  
Her bright flame-red hair so vibrant that it had to be dyed. Her top hat that she received whilst being recruited was bubblegum pink with an artificial purple flow-  
Oh, now Henry was overthinking, and it was about Ellie. Ellie was a great friend of his. She was passionate, badass, fierce. But he only thought of her as a friend, and he knew she felt the same way about him. Ellie was lesbian, Henry was gay.  
Crap, Henry was thinking too much again.  
Come on, just stop thinking and sleep! What could go wrong!?  
Well, there are plenty of things that could go wrong, but it wasn't a high enough chance of those things happening for anyone to take notice, not at this hour. What time even was it right now?  
Henry still couldn't sleep, too much thought that he couldn't cut off or create a stopping point.  
Henry managed to stop thinking for a few moments, and that brought realization to how exhausted he was. Every night, he usually didn't sleep much, because of how he was always thinking too much about things. And, then there was the occasional nightmares. Henry hated nightmares. Even the thought of it, it was about one in six nights that he had a nightmare, he still didn't like to risk sleeping.  
_Stop overthinking! You think too much!_  
Henry mentally slapped himself, and then he successfully cut off his thoughts again, regaining consciousness to the silence of the station.

He finally, _finally_ managed to drift off into a slumber.

_Henry slammed the button to open the escape pod doors, and allow himself along with Charles, a joyful government pilot who wore red headphones, which were now damaged. The escape pod door hissed and slid to the side, allowing the two to enter the escape pod and get the hell out of the orbital station which was near an explosion from the core. The exhausted pair of men entered the pod without hesitancy, and sat down.  
Charles sighed. "That was intense."  
Henry agreed, that was intense.  
"Can't wait to go ho-"  
The escape pod door hissed open again, but not by Henry nor Charles. By a Toppat.  
The Toppat grabbed Henry's slim shoulders, and threw him out with easy. Henry had a malnourished body with plenty of scars from his abusive parents in his past. His transgender binder made the old scars sting a little more, yet it was something he had to wear.  
Henry couldn't process what was going on, as his vision had gotten blurry and a shock of pain jabbed through him after being slammed onto the cold steel floor on his scars. He heard more clanks against the metal, and then there was a slam. Charles had left the escape pod to save Henry. Henry was lifted by the place where his scars were striped onto him, and he managed to hold down his wince. He was thrown again, but this time, in the opposite direction.  
He managed to clear his vision and he swiftly stood, too swiftly, and he spaced out for the shortest of moments because of it. His one of his scars started to itch, and he felt a thin line of liquid seeping through his close. Great, he tore a scar. Just perfect.  
Henry forced himself to watch what his pilot friend was doing and he approached the cracked glass of the escape pod window. Charles and the Toppat were tossing eachother about, fighting. Charles then managed to pin the Toppat against the escape pod window, and luckily, without damaging the glass more.  
"Don't worry about me!" He reassured. "Ow- I'll find another way!"  
The launch button to the escape pod had been pressed, and Henry was launched away from the station.  
Henry was shocked and he glued his palms to the broken window, looking at the darkness filled space with only the millions of tiny stars for light. He would not take his eyes off the orbital station, they were locked onto it.  
"He-Henry? You there?" Henry heard through the small dark blue earpiece he had been gifted to by the government.  
Henry gently tapped the mic in a sign of acknowledgement.  
"Ah, man... that roughed me up." Charles continued. "Got him though."  
Charles was no longer being attacked, good.  
"Gotta be another escape pod around here somewhere."  
Henry felt a rush of panic flood him after he heard that. What if there wasn't another escape pod around there somewhere? Charles would have to find another way out... but how?  
"We did it though, we got 'em."  
They sure did. The Toppats would never mess with anyone again after this. If any of them survived, that is.  
"Pretty good plan."  
Yeah.  
"Could say it was the greatest-"  
The Toppat orbital station was torn apart in a bright explosion, painting the quiet and endless rift of outer space with scarlet and gold. Charles had been caught in this fiery explosion.  
Henry leaped towards the glass, he hadn't realized that Charles didn't find his way out already, and he had been talking to Henry just a moment ago.  
All it took, all it had to be for Charles to be gone, was one second. One moment. One explosion.  
Henry banged on the glass in desperation for his best friend, his body urging himself to screech his name out, but his voice which had gone mostly unused for so long wouldn't allow him. So Henry just banged on the small glass window which was all he had for sight outside of the escape pod, not being wary of that he could break it.  
He eventually gave up, his thoughts urging him to, saying he didn't deserve a friend like Charles, telling him that no one could survive an explosion like that, especially not in space.  
Henry slumped down and fell to his knees, a stream of tears flowing down his face like a raging river in the middle of a thunderstorm. He couldn't keep his breathing steady, it was shaky and it came out in short, panicked breaths. He had ignored that the bleeding from his ripped scar had seeped through his clothes. All he could think about was Charles. His eyes had quickly began to sting, out of insomnia mixed with crying. Henry could barely breathe, and his tears were dropping onto the cold metal floor of the escape pod. The sheer coldness of the floor had quickly soaked through Henry's legs, making him violently shiver even more than he already was. His whole body just wanted to stop, give up, die, even. He now lived in a world where Charles had been ripped away from him._

Henry shot up with a short and quiet gasp, which even the slightest of noises made his throat sting.  
His torn scar was no longer bleeding, yet it itched a little.  
His face was cold with leftover trails of tears from his crying, it lined his face.  
"Henry..? I heard you gasp, what happened?" It was the familiar feminine voice of Ellie, and instead of sounding fierce and determined like she usually did, she sounds curious, but in a way she wanted to help. Her tone was also soft and hushed.  
Henry didn't answer. He caught Ellie sitting up with her messy scarlet hair which had been coated with the darkness of the orbital station, making it a dark maroon-like red, out of the corner of his eye.  
"Are you _crying?_ Whats wrong?"

Crap. She caught him red-handed.  
"Did you have a bad dream?"  
Henry hesitated, but hearing her voice comforted him. So he nodded.  
"What happened?" There was the rustle of blankets being pushed around by Ellie swinging her legs over her bed.  
'You wouldn't believe me if I told you.' Henry moved his hands around, using sign language.  
"Henry, dreams are dreams. Dreams are fucking insane. I don't care how crazy it sounds." Ellie kept her voice silent in an act to keep the other Toppats asleep. "Tell me what happened."  
Henry was hesitant.  
Ellie raised and eyebrow. "Well?"  
'Okay. You're not going to believe this. I can see other timelines.' Henry signed.  
"Really?" Ellie asked. "I've always believed in those, but never in my lifetime did I expect to meet someone who saw them. Let alone anyone exist who saw them." She quietly chuckled.  
Henry blinked a few times, his stinging eyes urging him to go back to sleep.  
"Well, what did you see?"  
'In another timeline. Charles was my best friend.'  
"Charles?" Ellie interrupted. "That government pilot who tried to convince us to bring the Toppats down?"  
Henry nodded.  
"Huh. That's hard to see." Ellie glanced up for a moment, then back at her friend. "Okay then. Go on."  
'We were taking down the Toppat orbital station together. We did a big hit to the core.' Henry stopped moving his hands around in sign language, waiting for a comment from Ellie.  
Ellie didn't say anything, just have a bop of her head to tell him to keep going.  
'We got into an escape pod. Then I was thrown out and Charles saved me.'  
"Okay..." Ellie nodded.  
'Apparently that was the last escape pod. Charles died in the explosion. It felt so real.'  
"Oh." Ellie blinked a few times in slight shock. Henry's cold stream of tears started up again. "Oh..."  
The red-head stood, and took the few steps over to Henry's bed, and she sat down near the end of it. "That sounds pretty traumatizing."  
Henry nodded, hugging onto the white sheets that he had already gripped onto.  
"Hey," Ellie said in a soft voice, turning to Henry. "Do you need a hug?" She opened her arms.  
Henry hesitated, then nodded.  
"Come here." Ellie beckoned, giving Henry a sympathetic smile.  
Henry approached Ellie and wrapped his arms around her, squeezing the woman a little.  
Ellie gently placed her hands on his back. "You're okay." She whispered. "You're okay... Let it all out."  
Henry buried his face into her shoulder, hoping to push the thought of Charles' death out of his head before long.  
Henry slowly opened his eyes that he had kept tightly shut in an action to try and force his tears back.  
Ellie gently pulled Henry off of her. "I can't help but notice your scars and your binder."  
Henry blinked, and realized that he slept mostly exposing himself, normally because he wasn't watched in his sleep.  
"Are you okay?" Ellie sounded concerned.  
Henry nodded.  
"Be honest."  
Henry hesitated, then nodded again. 'Their old scars from my childhood. It's nothing to worry about.'  
"That's traumatizing."  
"I said-- don't worry about-- it---" Henry choked out.  
Ellie blinked a few times in shock. She had never heard Henry speak before. "Okay..."  
"Soo... You've got a transgender binder?" Ellie asked.  
Henry was ashamed of himself, but he nodded.  
"Trans rights."  
Henry looked straight into her lush green eyes. "You- really mean-- it-?"  
"Of course." Ellie nodded. "If anybody shames you for being transgender, just call me and I'll be right over to smack 'em with a stop sign."  
Henry smiled and a few tears left his eyes. "Thank you."  
"Anytime." Ellie reassured. "Now, get some sleep, okay?"  
Henry nodded.  
"Alright. Goodnight Henry." Ellie stood and spoke before approaching her head.  
"Night--- Ellie." Henry laid back down.  
Henry was still cracking a small smile as he lie, patiently waiting for sleep to take him again.  
Even if Ellie learned more about him that he'd rather keep secret from more people. It was all okay now.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me how I did pls ;w;


End file.
